


It's All Fun and Games, Till Someone Gets Horny

by AdriFanfiction



Category: Borderlands
Genre: And it's porn, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriFanfiction/pseuds/AdriFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys had no idea how he got this way. Maybe it was Sasha or Fiona's fault. But he DEFIANTLY shouldn't of agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games, Till Someone Gets Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this cause I want you to be happy! Please positive feed back only! Enjoy! ~~~ ( and please ignore the sucky title and sorry it came out shitty I got tired)

' C'mon Rhys it'll be fun!' All Rhys could remember were those words that someone had said to him. But now as his head was swimming with blurry images from his surroundings and practically hugging a bar stool. He could only think. What was he doing, again? Playing a game? Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly.' Yeah, yeah... it was a game. A stupid drinking game.' Rhys thought to himself before a loud voice irrupted him from his thoughts." Ya ain't go in' all sleepy drunk on us now are ya, darlin'?!" Bellowed the voice cheerily. Rhys turned his head to the owner of the enthusiastic voice .' Wait I met him tonight. Oh what was his name? Anton? Axoton? Oh- Axton! Axton! That's his name!' Rhys stood up wobbily in front of the man." Uh, listen, A-Axton? Have you seen Um, Sasha or Fiona. Or d-do you even know them?" Rhys stammered out." You mean the girls? Yeah, they're still playin' the game! But they sent me to come get you and make sure you didn't die." Axton replied with a chuckle." Oh. Hey Axton, I have to use the bathroom. Uh, tell everybody that I'm not dead? Anyway I'll be back to the game after." Rhys said awkwardly while shuffling a few steps back." Okey dokey then!" Axton walked away but right before smacking Rhys's ass. Rhys let out a sort of 'yip' sound and raced to the bathroom.' Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Did he really just do that!? Could this situation get any weirder!?' Rhys sighed and slid down the bathroom wall. He just needed to calm down and remember how this began." Okay think. Think. What happened first." Rhys mummered to himself. 

' Okay so I think I can put the pieces together. Sasha and Fiona dragged me here to Augusts bar and August and Axton were here and then we started to play a drinking game. I think that's what happened so far. God if Vaughn was with me I wouldn't have this problem.' Rhys thought to himself pitifully. Rhys jumped when he heard the bathroom door open but was relieved to see that it was only August." What the hell are you doing?" He asked." Oh- Uh, just thinking." Rhys said meekly." For one hour?" Rhys's eyes widened." WHAT!?" He shrieked, shooting up to August's eye level." Yeah, Fiona and Sasha even left." August explained in a kind of slurred voice. Rhys sunk down to his knees." I can't believe this." Rhys groaned." Look either stop pouting or I'll make you suck me off." August growled." What!?" Rhys exclaimed. August giggled drunkly." I'm joking! Geez, don't get your panties in a wad." August said as he walked to the sink to wash his hands." Ugh, whatever." Rhys walked out the bathroom and was met with silence. He looked around the bar and saw Axton leaning on the bar counter, nursing a glass of whiskey." Axton please tell me you have a vehicle." Rhys whined. Axton slowly looked at him, his pupils dilated." Honestly I was plannin' on stayin' here, darlin'. Don't think it's wise for me to drive." Axton said rationally." But August has a room up top, we could crash there for tonight." Axton added." 'We'." Rhys questioned while squinting at Axton." Yeah, it's A room. But there's two beds and a couch so that should at least be a place to crash." Axton explained. Rhys sighed." Can you show me up there?" He asked. Axton grinned." Sure thing, darlin'." As Rhys and Axton walked upstairs, Rhys already knew that this was a bad idea.

" So here it is." Axton said leading Rhys in." Who's place is this?" Rhys asked." August's." Axton lead Rhys to the bedroom and as soon as the door opened he flew past Rhys and jumped on a bed." Mmm, cuddly blanket." Axton mumbled. Rhys rolled his eyes and walked over to the other bed." Mmm, that's even nicer." Axton said." What is?" Rhys asked with a chuckle." Your cute ass." Rhys's stomach dropped and his eyes widened." M-my what?" Rhys gulped down the lump in his throat and hoped he heard wrong. Axton smirjed and in a flash he was in front of Rhys." I said ' your cute ass' , darlin'." Axton repeated. And in a second Axton had his lips on Rhys's." Ever since... I saw you.. wanted to do this." Axton moaned through kisses." Rhys as surprised at first but soon fell for it. But how could he resist? Axton was a handsome man and Rhys was a flustered fool. All of a sudden, Rhys was lying on his back and Axton was in between his legs." Your gonna have a good time, baby." Axton said seductively while practically ripping Rhys's pants off. Rhys gasped and covered himself with his hands." Aww don't get shy on me now." Axton purred, slowly taking Rhys's boxers off. Rhys covered his eyes and waited for Axton's reaction. Rhys shook.' What if he doesn't like this? What if he thinks in disgusting?' Rhys almost felt tears prick his eyes until a small chuckle snapped him from his thoughts." Oh baby. I'm gonna have fun with you " Axton mummered. Rhys let out a cry as he felt Axton slowly lick his folds." A-ah!" Rhys moaned and felt his face flush, his flesh hand coming down to tug on Axton's short hair. Axton spread Rhys out and licked Rhys from his opening to his clit. Rhys let out a whine and tugged harder. Axton smirked as he pressed his lips on Rhys's sensitive clit and traced Hus tongue over it." A-Axton, ah! P-please keep doing that!" Rhys begged." WHAT THE FUCK!? REALLY!? IN MY FUCKING ROOM!?!" August voice boomed from the doorway. Axton's head shot up while Rhys's kinda lolled to the side, mind lost from pleasure." Hey either join in or close the fucking door!" Axton snapped. August stood there for a minute then closed the door and slowly walked toward Rhys and Axton. Axton grinned." Glad to see you join the party." He joked while spreading Rhys's legs wider." Now why don't we show him a good time?" Axton said lowly as August leaned over one of Rhys's legs. Axton began flicking his tongue in between Rhys's folds while August began lazily lapping at his clit." Oh shit." Rhys moaned, throwing his head back and moved his hands to either side of him. Axton moved Hus tongue up a little and pressed his finger against Rhys's cunt." Were gonna fuck you, sweetheart." Axton growled.He rubbed it against Rhys's cunt a few times and moaned." Oh god, baby so wet. You think your ready for us?" Axton asked. Rhys gulped and noded. Axton scooted Rhys up so August could slide behind him. Rhys was taken off gaured as Axton ripped his shirt open and tossed it to the ground. Besides from Axton ripping his clothes off he could feel August's clothed hard dick pressing against his lower back. He moved his hand behind him and palmed August through his pants, August let out a choked out moan. Rhys noticed Axton staring at them in awe and he smirked." Both of you, get undressed. Now." Rhys commanded. Both Axton and August were fumbling out of the clothes hurriedly and Rhys could feel his blush burning his face as he saw their toned bodies. August returned back to his spot behind Rhys and Axton quickly grabbed something from a night stand then returned. Axton handed August a foil packet and a little bottle and Rhys realized it was a condom and lube. he could hear foil tearing and the top of the bottle being flipped open. Without warning Rhys felt August nudge the blunt tip of his cock against Rhys's cunt. Rhys looked forward ans saw Axton pour some lube onto his cock and then position himself." You sure you're ready, darlin'?" Rhys nodded and braced himself for the pain. Axton slowly pushed in first and then August until they bottomed out." Rhys shook and tears pricked his eyes at the aching pain. The two men slowly set a shallow thrust pace in sync." Oh shit! Fuck he's really tight!" August said while gripping onto Rhys's torso. Axton let out a breath." Rhys. Baby. You ok?" Axton asked, reassuring that Rhys was okay. Rhys wrapped his arms around Axton's neck and brought them closer." S-so full, hurts. B-but it's still good." Rhys whimpered. As hours went by all three of the men felt themselves losing it. Thrusting became erratic and sloppy, moans became louder and noisier, and the feeling of climax soon coming." O-Oh, yes! Yes! Gahh fuck! AXTON! AUGUST! IM GONNA-AHHHHH!" Rhys screamed as his orgasm washed over him." FUCK! Rhys that was so fuckin' hot baby! And your so fuckin' tight!" August roared as he thrusted harder and sent him over the edge." Oh fuck... too much! Feels so good!" Axton growled as his orgasm followed soon behind. They all lied together on the messy bed all covered in sweat and aftershocks. Soon August and Axton pulled out of Rhys and got up to through the used condoms away. Leaving Rhys to drift off to sleep. When August and Axton returned to bed with a sleeping Rhys the made an agreement." We have to do this again." August mumbled half asleep." Defiantly." Axton slurred sleepily.


End file.
